guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Deng Yuankui
Deng Yuankui is a pharmacist, the husband of An Ningxue and the founder of DengAn Pharmaceutical Industries. He is presumably a Spiriter since he possesses extraordinary abilities and is able to see demons in their true form. Background Deng Yuankui is born as a Spiriter, giving him the abilities to see demons in their true forms, and possess extraordinary abilities. At some point in his life, he learnt the Nullification Palm, married An Ningxue, another Spiriter, and founded the DengAn Pharmaceutical Industries, which made him and An Ningxue have a net worth of several billions. A few years before the current timeline, Shi Jianjun's father delivered counterfeit medicinal materials hidden in real medicinal materials to Deng Yuankui's company, this was discovered and caused Deng Yuankui to cut ties with Shi Jianjun's father's company, which resulted in Shi Jianjun's hatred towards Deng Yuankui. Ten years before the current timeline, he and An Ningxue started hosting Lovers Parties annually in an attempt to find a spiritual couple worthy of inheriting their Yin-Yang Couple Kissing Technique. Personality Deng Yuankui is an extremely righteous man, this is shown when he immediately cut ties with Shi Jianjun's father's company after finding out he smuggled counterfeit medicinal materials in a delivery once. He also holds pride in his combative skills, as he claimed he will not be defeated by a brick when Ye Yan pulled one during his fight with him, despite having no countermeasures for said "weapon". He is slightly homophobic due to his extremely negative reaction towards Ye Yan and Che Yongtai when they claimed to be a couple (due to their goals of acquiring the Heaven Crystal fragment), but decided to accept it after they managed to beat him in a duel. Appearance Deng Yuankui has long white hair, grey eyes and a muscular physique. When he first appeared, he was shown wearing a suit. For the rest of the Lovers Party arc, he wore a robe. Abilities and Powers As a Spiriter, Deng Yuankui is capable of possessing supernatural abilities and see demons. He has been shown to possess unbelievable strength, extremely high endurance, as well as two supernatural abilities. Screen Shot 2018-09-26 at 5.45.55 AM.png|Deng Yuankui throwing Shi Jianjun Screen Shot 2018-09-26 at 5.45.22 AM.png|Nullification Palm Screen Shot 2018-10-01 at 8.05.53 PM.png|Yin Yang Couple Kissing Technique * Immense strength: Deng Yuankui possesses immense strength, he is able to easily throw a grown man hundreds of meters into the sky, send an average human flying through the air and die upon impact on anything, and even hold up Gu Xiaohua's foot while she was under the effects of her Gigantification Spell. *'''High endurance: '''Deng Yuankui possesses relatively high endurance, he is able to endure multiple punches from Che Yongtai before pausing his duel with him to recover. *Nullification Strike (万法破): When using this technique, Deng Yuankui's body starts glowing. When this move is used to counter supernatural attacks, it will nullify all the effects of said attacks and cause them to malfunction. It has been shown to negate Gu Xiaohua's Gigantification Spell by shrinking her back to human size, disable the effects of an Explosion spell tag, and de-summon Hundun and Ye Yan's Flag Demons for three days. It is also capable of negating any protecting techniques on a user, which Deng Yuankui attempted to do when suspecting Che Yongtai for having a protection technique that protected him from his attacks. One weakness is that this technique cannot negate ordinary attacks, such as punches and kicks, or normal weapons. **Nullfication Palm (一掌破万法): A palm strike imbued with Nullification Strike that negates incoming supernatural attacks and/or protection spells and knocks the receiver really far back due to Deng Yuankui's own strength. *Yin Yang Couple Kissing Technique (阴阳双修湿吻功): A technique that is practiced by Deng Yuankui and An Ningxue. Through kissing, the two practitioners can enhance each other's powers, as well as transfer one quality of a practitioner to the other, doubling that person's quality. Different kissing styles result in different qualities being transferred. It has been shown that agility and stamina can be transferred. **Agility Sacrificing Kiss (舍己献速之吻): By sacrificing one of the user's speed through kissing, the receiver of this move will have twice their original agility afterwards, the giver will become very slow at moving in return. Category:Characters Category:Spiriters Category:Humans